Daughters of Cosmos
by Shinimegami2007
Summary: What would happen if the four Hogwarts founders fell into a dimensional seam and landed in the far future? What if four young witches united with a reincarnated princess of the Moon at Hogwarts not knowing of where their blood lines come from?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Ok everyone. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope that everything goes well. First of all, this is a HP Past x SM Alternative crossover. I'm a big fan of both series. I've read a few fanfic with a similar story as this, but as far as I know, nothing's quite like mine. All of the characters are my own creation, minus the four Hogwarts founders and the original Sailor Senshi. By the way...

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi have previously created. If I did, I'd be one hell of a lucky girl. That, and a third of my school's population would be currently trying to murder me to gain it for themselves. So yeah, those aren't mine...

I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, as I've only written this and most of the first chapter, so please try to bear with me as I'm still new at this, lol.

**

* * *

****Daughters of Cosmos**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

Dark clouds shrouded all light. Thunder crashed every two or three minutes, and lightning illuminated the towers and terraces of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wind blew fiercely, making the trees of the Forbidden Forest rock back and forth, giving the illusion of an army of dark green giants.

Within the safety of the castle, the students slept soundly. However, countless portraits hanging along the corridors were whispering excitedly. Tomorrow there was to be a celebration of tremendous significance. Hogwarts' first set of students were finally graduating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a dark void, the Guardian of Time stood watch over the Gate.

She was tall. Her skin was dark, which contrasted nicely with her maroon eyes and long, dark green hair, a portion of which was tied into a bun. Her apparel was also quite unusual. She was dressed in a back and white sailor uniform with white elbow-length gloves and black knee-high boots with a white sailor-style stripe lining the top of each boot. The collar, bows, and pleated mini skirt were also black.

There was a vacant expression on that lonely face and almost a hint of expression. An intricately detailed staff was held in her right hand, on top of which sat a perfectly rounded orb of garnet.

"The time has come."

* * *

Ok, folks. There it is. My first installment. I know it's a bit short, but it's a prologue, after all. Besides that, I've really gotta get some sleep. TAKS testing starts this week. Luckily, juniors don't begin until Wednesday, but still, it decides whether we'll graduate next year. Anywayz, I'll add the first chapter tomorrow. Please, review... I'd really like to know how I did for my first try. Thanks and see ya'll laterz.

**Shinimegami2007**


	2. Ch 1: The Room of Requirement

Ok, here's the first chapter. Also, thanks for the reveiw, _vampire rouge. _I have to thank a classmate from school as well. She's been reading over my work as I write and has given me quite a few excellent ideas along the way. We're both currently working on fanfics and we read over each other's work often. Her's is called **What's a Cowgirl to Do?**. It's prettygood so far. Anywwayz, thanks bunches, Brady! Well, I guess I'll go ahead and really start this.

**

* * *

**

**Daughters of Cosmos**

**Ch. 1 – The Room of Requirement**

* * *

A lonely silhouette could be seen through a window in thefifth floor corridor, solemnly pacing, unable to sleep for tomorrow's excitement. 

His golden mane of hair was tangled, in which he kept running his calloused hands through, worried and undecided about the graduation procedures. There were deep circles beneath the gentle, dark brown eyes. The short beard and moustache that was normally kept neat and trimmed was unusually bushy and uncombed, as if it had been in that condition for weeks.

"Godric! What in Heaven's name are you doing up at this hours?"

Startled, Godric Gryffindor glanced at the dark, slender figure standing in the archway at the end of the corridor.

"What? Oh… er… Hello, Rowena. I was just thinking about tomorrow," stated an exhausted Godric. "I – I can't sleep. I mean, what if something goes wrong," he said as his gaze faltered. "And to think, I'm supposedly the 'brave' one. Imagine, the courageous lion, stuttering like a frightened mouse."

Rowena sighed softly, "It's going to be alright. You'll do just fine," she said as reassuringly as possible. "Honestly, you've never been this nervous before a big event. Why is it so different now?"

"Well, think about it." Godric inhaled deeply before giving his explanation. "This will be the true beginning of Hogwarts. What will take place tomorrow afternoon is completely unprecedented. I want everything to flow perfectly to the minutest detail," said the golden-haired founder. "Then again, I'm quite sure that everyone will want it to flow perfectly, "he then said matter-of-factly.

"Salazar and I have been planning this since we first dreamt of Hogwarts nine years ago," the scarlet-clad man sighed dreamily.

"Er, Godric…," interrupted Rowena, "You're rambling again."

"Oh… My apologies, Rowena," he smiled faintly. He then turned back to the dark-haired genius as he yawned, "Well, I'd better try and get some sleep. 'Night."

Godric pivoted and headed downstairs to the kitchens to ask for a bit of hot mint tea before returning to his private chambers.

"Sweet dreams, Gryff," whispered the brunette beauty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The leonic founder glided through the corridors on his way from the kitchens with his tea in hand. However, before he had realized, he had started to pace again. After several passes, a faint glow was emitted from what seem like nowhere. The glow managed to catch Godric's eye.

Without thinking more, along with thegrowing curiosity taking over his senses, Godric reached out to a bronze doorknob and stepped through the mysterious door. The sight that greeted him was something that he'd seen quite often in the streets of London. Everyone was wearing Muggle attire, but... What was he doing outside the castle? Why is the bright sun out when he had just seen the full moon through one of the corridor windows? And why are there so many people walking about? When Godric looked back behind him, the door was gone. As he turned back to his new location, one thought came to mind. "What the bloody hell just happened!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rowena was making her way towards a portrait of a stately knight, behind which was hidden her bedroom, when she almost ran right into Helga Hufflepuff zooming around the corner. She was wearing a fluffy, pink bathrobe and slippers to match. Her sunny blonde hair was done up in curlers, which merely added on to her ridiculous appearance. However, by the look on her face, the normally bubbly woman did not come to Rowena for her usual night-time giggle, nor to recount another one of her silly dreams.

"Rowena! Salazar's gone. I can't find him anywhere,"Helga cried out as tears began to well up in her large, black eyes. "I had this strange vision. You and Godric were talking, then there was only Godric, walking down a corridor until some wierd door appears. Godric stepped though it and the door closed after him. A few seconds laeter, Salazar came out of the shadows and went after Godric through that door." Her voice had already begun to waver and grew worse little by little. "When I woke up, I went and checked Salazar's room, but he wasn't there. I was just on my way to look for the door... Oh, Rowena! What if we can't find them? We can't let the ceremony go on without Godric and Salazar!"

"Here, I have an idea. I'll go with you and help to look for them,"Rowena smiled graciously at her younger counter-part, whom she thought of so dearly as a sister, hoping to cheer up Helga. At this, Helga wiped away her tears and brightened up immediately.

"Alright then. Did you see what floor they were on or recognize anything?" asked the elder of the two.

Helga stood there for a while, thinking. "Er... I believe Icaught glimses of a portrait on the other side of the corridor. There was some derranged man trying to teach some trolls ballet... or it might've been the flamenco-"

"Hold on, that's on the seventh floor, but I was just there talking with Godric... Let's go!" exclaimed Rowena. She quickly grabbed Helga's hand and hurried up to the door's location.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two women stood in front of the door, trying to figure out how to activate it, as they could turn the doorknob when they first arrived, frustration beginning to get the better of them.

"Oh... How the hell do you get this bloody door to open?" cried an exasperated Rowena. "Helga, did you notice anything in particular when you saw Godric go through the door?"

"Not that I remember... But he _did_ seem to be occupied with something and paced a bit. Could _that_ be it?" questioned the youngest founder.

"Pacing? Hmm... maybe we need to walk in front of it a little...," guessed the older woman. She began to pace, just as she had seen Godric to lately. On the third pass, the same faint glow from Godric's encounter with the bizarre door glimmered again. "Ah ha!" shouted the brunette. "That's how you do it. Ok Helga, here goes nothing," she called back to the blonde. Rowena turned the doorknob and walked through the doorway. Helga had just caught a glimpse of sunlight and lots of bright colors before the door slammed shut automatically.

"Rowena?" Helga tried to turn the doorknob and found it to be locked. "Rowena? Answer me..." she started to pound on the door. "Rowena!" cried Helga as tears formed in her eyes once more. "Where did she go...?"

She then started to think of what Rowena had done earlier to enter the mysterious room. "Didn't she... Maybe if I walk past it a few times the door'll unlock itself for me..." thought the blonde woman. Helga began to walk, going a few feet on every pass. Again, on the third pass, the queer light showed itself. Helga went to the door immediately and twisted the doorknob. When she heard the soft click, she quickly opened the door and darted inside. Why was it so hot and bright here? Was this some sort of desert?

With that all four Hogwarts founders had, unbeknownst to them, begun their lives in the year of 2013 AD, travelling 221 years into the future, and sent to four different locations on Earth, all because of a door and a little bit of curiosity. Little did they know how much their existence would impact that world.

* * *

So, do ya'll like it so far? I haven't even thought of the second chapter. I mean, sure I know what I want to happen little by little, but how to make them happen... I guess I'll be asking Brady for quite a bit of advice, lol. Yay for high school seniors! (Even though that's only one year above me, lol.) I think I'll also ask for advice from a few other friends, too. My boyfriend's been reading as I write, and so far he has said that it's good.

Anywayz, I think I'll update every week and a half. Then again, it depends on how much time I have on my hands and how fast I can get the next chapter together. Well, I hope I get more reviews... See ya'll till next time. Ja ne!


End file.
